1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to map holding devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved map holder device which, when not being utilized, may be collapsed into a compact portable size for transport or storage and when needed, may be extended for enhanced viewing of various portions of an included map.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of map holding devices is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices usually require a substantial amount of space and as such it is desirable to store the devices when they are not being utilized. Furthermore, prior art map holding apparatus has failed to include mechanized means for presentation of various parts of maps included therein and particularly in automotive situations has extended the attention time required to utilize such devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,337 to Barlow utilizes a map holding apparatus securable by a clamping arrangement about a steering wheel column of an associated automobile. A rearwardly positioned light illuminates the associated map wherein an included magnifying lens enhances viewing of a relatively small map. As may be appreciated, the Barlow map holder is relatively inconvenient in use and elaborate in construction relative to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 729,847 to Collamore utilizes a perimeter framework and cabinet-like structure wherein an elongate map may be rolled from one reel to the other and a series of illumination bulbs is utilized for lighting of the associated cabinetry. The Collamore patent, while an effective solution for chart-table reading of maps, is inconvenient and potentially dangerous in automotive environment requiring extensive attention to the working of the mechanism and is of a structure not subject to storage in a limited space environment, as in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,840 to Bradford illustrates another fixed framework housing a plurality of spindles manually manipulatable for presenting various parts of spindle-mounted maps. An extensive illumination device along the casing is manipulatable for presenting light to the various portions of the map and is housed within a curvilinear structure for positioning proximate a forward windshield in an automobile. The Bradford patent, while of interest relative to the basic teaching of holding and presenting spindle-mounted maps, is of organization relatively remote in use to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,070 to Idoine sets forth a map holder apparatus wherein a battery powered illumination device is secured underlying a casing within included magnifying glass slidably positionable over the casing for the reading of various map portions of a spindle-mounted map organization. The relative size and utilization of the Idoine patent is of a structure removed from that of the instant invention requiring a greater degree of attention and scrutiny of an included map.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,869 to Rappa sets forth a portable chart holder and table wherein two rigid flat and transparent members secured together by manually operable security means includes a release mechanism for the securement and reading of an included map. The Rappa patent is of an organization and structure remote from that of the instant invention but is of interest relative to the transparent positioning of a map for viewing, such as in a sailing environment.
As such it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved map holder apparatus which addresses both the problem of storage and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.